


班伏里奥一觉醒来

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Mercutio, Romeo Is Alive, 蒙太古兄弟不再亲密
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 班伏里奥一觉醒来，发现枕边窝着一个小毛球。





	班伏里奥一觉醒来

**Author's Note:**

> 穿越一只幼崽毛球、蒙太古兄弟不再亲密、过去的角色死亡暗示、写作练习、罗密欧没有死、虎头蛇尾脑洞枯竭

睡梦中的班伏里奥觉得鼻子痒痒的，想打喷嚏又打不出来。他挣扎了片刻最终不情不愿地睁开眼，看到一蓬黑漆漆的卷发……

什么？！他一下子清醒了，赶紧滚下床抱着被子惊魂未定地瞪着独租公寓自己房间单人床上那团……小孩子？

那孩子一头乌压压的蓬蓬的黑发挡住了大半张脸，无知又无辜地呼呼大睡。孩子究竟是谁，又为什么会睡在这里？他竟一点印象都没有。班伏里奥不由开始头疼，半是因为宿醉半是因为疑惑。伴随着偏头痛一起产生的是一种莫名其妙的、阔别已久的、熟悉的心累感。班伏里奥扶着床头柜，等到因头痛而扭曲的视野渐渐恢复正常之后，他也渐渐回忆起了这股微妙的感觉因何而来。他狠狠地闭上眼睛，又睁开，又眨了几下，他眼前的那个小孩子，那个人，他是、他是——

“唔……”小孩子哼哼唧唧地醒了过来，迷迷糊糊地坐起来揉着脸。太熟悉了，太真了，班伏里奥不可能会认错，眼前是年幼的那个：“茂丘西奥？”

“嗯？”小茂丘西奥抬起头，绿色葡萄一样水灵剔透的大眼睛望着他。“你是谁呀？”他问道，“我的班伏里奥呢？”

茂丘西奥皱起鼻子撅着嘴，莫名其妙地伸出手拍拍那个正抱着自己掉眼泪的大号玩伴。“班尼这你也太……”我一个从穿越过来的小孩子都没哭呢好不好。

“茂丘西奥。”班伏里奥深吸一口气，带着一种茂丘西奥难以理解的、又哭又笑的神情看着他。这表情硬是把小毛球将要出口的嘲笑堵了回去。

“是我。你是长大后的班尼吗？”

“是。我是。你……”你为什么会在我床上？你是真实的吗？还是我的幻觉？你一切都好吗？有没有受伤？有没有哪里不舒服？你渴吗？害怕吗？肚子饿吗？……“你饿吗？”

“饿了。”茂丘西奥诚实地说。

二十二岁的班伏里奥裹着围裙熟练地把鸡蛋敲到平底锅里。他仍被一股强烈的不真实感包围，这股不真实感在把煎蛋吐司装盘，转身端到客厅看到椅子上等待的小茂丘西奥时候达到顶峰——小茂丘西奥晃着腿，椅子摇得吱吱响，正好奇地四处张望、打量着这个破落凌乱的小小单身公寓，他身上还穿着那件罗密欧妈妈送的睡衣，班伏里奥记得，姑妈那段时间沉迷手作，给他们三个一人做了一件，茂丘西奥是紫罗兰色印着绵羊的，罗密欧是天蓝色印着小马驹的，他的是蓝色印着飞鸟的……

见他过来，茂丘西奥椅子摇的更厉害了，吱嘎吱嘎，一手握住餐刀一手握叉子，星星眼眼巴巴看着面包煎蛋。班伏里奥放下盘子，把热好的牛奶给他倒上，乘机摸了把孩子的后脑勺，毛茸茸的、暖暖的、很令人安心的触感。

“……我许完愿就睡着了，什么梦都没有做，哦不对，好像梦到了好多千奇百怪的东西，然后我一觉睡醒了，就到这里来了。”茂丘西奥一边往嘴里塞早餐一边诉说他的“奇遇”，前一天是他的生日（班伏里奥：“我这边也是。”），他们仨一块玩到撑不住了才在茂丘西奥的小床上横七竖八地睡去。小茂丘西奥说麦布女王答应送给他一个愿望，他说想看看长大之后的他们。

“所以你长大之后就在弄这些无聊的东西吗？”小茂丘西奥指着书桌上横七竖八堆叠着的《理论力学》、《数字电路》等等大部头，“我还以为我们能组一个摇滚乐队呢！环游世界什么的。你昨天还说可以当我们的键盘手……”

班伏里奥没有说话。事实上，他正在想另一个问题该怎么答，同时暗自庆幸小茂丘西奥现在还没有问到那个问题……

“那我呢？”小茂丘西奥他发问了，超好奇的，“我现在怎么样啦？为什么我们没住在一起啊？”

“你去南极看企鹅了。”班伏里奥听见自己信誓旦旦的回答。

哇——真的吗？（“真的。”）好酷啊！那罗密欧呢？他怎么也没和你一起住啊？

他和你一起去看企鹅了。

哇哦……班尼，班尼，我们去……

“我们去游乐园吧。”班伏里奥带上了包，抄起小茂丘西奥让他靠在怀里，“维罗纳几个月前新开了一个大型游乐园，特别好玩，我们小的时候都没有去玩过的那种。”

小茂丘西奥乖乖地趴在他肩膀上，软软的、带着属于孩子的奶香味，令人安心的味道。

"那我们不去南极找罗密欧了吗？”

“不去了，南极太远了。”

他们先去商场给小茂丘西奥买合身的衣服。他的外套在小孩身上简直和一条裙子一样长。一路上，茂丘西奥的小手一直都牢牢拉着班伏里奥的。他们乘地铁并排坐着，班伏里奥低下头能看见小孩的发旋，他揉了揉小豆丁的脑袋，最终没有忍住冲动，环住了他的肩膀把他拉向自己。

“这件好看！班我要这件！”沿着小孩的手臂所指的方向，一件缀满碎钻和亮片的儿童演出服静静地展示在橱窗里。……嗯，这很茂丘西奥。

他们最终选择了一套简单的儿童T恤和牛仔裤，一双运动鞋以及一件更加日常、亮片更少一些（但仍然很多，价格也更加亲民）的外套，然后动身前往游乐园。

诚如班伏里奥所言，游乐园里好玩的多得是，茂丘西奥挥霍着六七岁小男孩的丰沛精力，拖着自认不再年轻的班伏里奥一件件扫荡游乐设施。他欢呼着从过山车上蹦下来，缠着膝盖发软的班伏里奥：“班尼班尼，我们再来一次再来一次！”。跳楼机也是一样，那玩意儿班伏里奥可真的禁不住第二次，他不得不以一个麦记紫薯冰淇淋为代价，把他从长长的队伍边上哄开。

幸好茂丘西奥并非没有克星。进了鬼屋之后，班伏里奥能感受到身边小小的身体一直紧紧粘着他，直到他把他抱起来，快步走完全程。他们从鬼屋出来之后，茂丘西奥一反常态的一声不吭——他不想承认自己被吓到了。

“你不害怕吗？”小茂丘西奥趴在班伏里奥怀里，手指缠在他脑后金色短发上打卷卷，“上次我们一起去维特鲁维奥公馆探险那次，罗密欧丢了，你吓得直哭，一边哭一边嚎他被老巫婆吃掉了，怎么劝都不听，弄得我都当真了。”

班伏里奥脸红了。他当然记得这件事。事实上有关罗密欧的记忆都被他装箱打包上锁尘封，以至于猝不及防提起的时候它们就像发生在昨天那么真切。他已经忘了那次试胆大会是谁提出的，但记得他们进入废弃的后花园之后的阵阵阴风和婆娑鬼影，他们硬着头皮往前走，直到听到一声怪叫（大约是夜枭的叫声），吓得连滚带爬地逃到大道上，然后发现他们弄丢了罗密欧……

“那次罗密欧是不是还说见到了金发红裙的小仙子。”他笑着问茂丘西奥，突然发现原来命运的伏笔在更早之前就已经埋下。

“有吗？”茂丘西奥毫无印象，他拖着班伏里奥的手蹦蹦跳跳的前往下一个项目。

他们一直玩到下午兴尽而归。将要下地铁口的时候，身后突然传来一声熟悉的呼唤：“班？”

班伏里奥转过身，第一眼看到的是朱丽叶那一头阳光般灿烂的金发。

“罗密欧！”小茂丘西奥立刻松开班伏里奥的手飞奔向他们。他扑到二十岁的罗密欧怀里，后者条件反射地半蹲下接住他，却不知接下来该如何动作，他想紧紧拥抱他却担心碰坏了他，张开嘴却被争先恐后的话语堵住喉咙，他只好抬起头望向班伏里奥，班伏里奥目睹了瞳孔地震后的遗骸。

边上朱丽叶只是单纯的疑惑。班伏里奥才突然意识到其实她没有见过活生生的茂丘西奥，对于朱丽叶而言，茂丘西奥只是相片上没心没肺的笑容、她男友心头的一段挥之不去的阴影和一道难以痊愈的疤。

“罗密欧！你不是去南极了吗？”小茂丘西奥让凝滞的空气重新开始流动，“你怎么回来啦？”

“啊？”罗密欧不明就里，班伏里奥后者只是耸耸肩，嘴唇抿成一条僵硬的线。“嗯，是的。今天刚飞回来。”罗密欧莫名其妙地圆过这个不着调的谎，他俩都有点意外从小养起来的默契竟然仍然在。“我们来看拉芙尼的演唱会。”他解释道。

“这位美丽的小姐，不知我可否有幸听到您的芳名？”茂丘西奥从罗密欧怀里挣出来，夸张地向朱丽叶行了个礼，贵族派头学得十成十。

金发红裙的小百灵鸟莞尔一笑，优雅地回以屈膝礼：“当然，小绅士，我是朱丽叶卡普莱特。”

“在下茂丘西奥艾斯卡勒斯。”

罗密欧再也忍不下去了：“班伏里奥，我们借一步说话？”

他们沉默着到了一个僻静的角落。五年前那件事，自始至终，一直横亘在他们中间，像高山无法翻越，压垮他们之前的亲密、切断他们之间的往来。葬礼之后班伏里奥试过和罗密欧像以前一样正常相处，但他怎么也做不到，罗密欧本身就是伤口。而对于罗密欧来说他也是一样，完美正三角形碎裂了一角，夜空中夏日大三角坠毁了一颗。如果他们望向彼此寻求安慰却先望见的是带血的缺口那缺口该怎么愈合？

所以他们“默契”地相互疏远，后来，大约三年前班伏里奥外出求学顺便换了手机号之后，他彻底从罗密欧的世界里消失了。

班伏里奥解释了来龙去脉。他没有看罗密欧的眼。“这事儿你怎么能不告诉我？！”耳边是罗密欧带着怒火的质问。因为他每次都会选择你，即使面对火焰，即使面对海啸，我根本没法拦住他，连你也不能，不管情不情愿你都会加重他的疯症，作为一无所觉的助燃剂，最后我们不得不经历第二次……而我真的承受不起再来一次了……

“这么多年了，”罗密欧双手放在他肩头，带着压抑的哭腔，”班！“

你还不肯原谅我吗？

要分别了，罗密欧抵着茂丘西奥脑袋：”好好照顾自己，千万不要打架了。“

小茂丘西奥撅着嘴想说“你这话说得和大人一样无趣”看到罗密欧的表情又说不出口，只好满不情愿地说：”哦。“

罗密欧把茂丘西奥还给了班伏里奥。目送他们进了地铁站。

回家之后，班伏里奥在厨房折腾了半天，给茂丘西奥做了海鲜粥。

小茂丘西奥一开始嫌米汤清淡，皱着鼻子不肯喝，万分怀疑地舀起第一勺咽下之后两眼放光！

“你喜欢这个。”班伏里奥笑眼弯弯，“我知道。”

到了睡觉的时间，茂丘西奥缩在被子里：“班尼你不睡吗？”

“马上。”班伏里奥坐在椅子上看书，床头灯洒下暖黄的光晕。

小茂丘西奥很快睡着了。

班伏里奥放下书盯着他，连眼睛都不敢眨一下。他担心茂丘西奥会不会像他突然出现时那样突然消失？“魔法时效再长也不会超过一天。”更大一些的茂丘西奥曾懒洋洋地评论过，在蒙太古家的沙发上，他脚边是正在阅读《哈利波特与火焰杯》的班伏里奥。

班伏里奥的睡眠一直很成问题，因此他坚信自己能熬住夜。但今晚不知道怎么回事，才凌晨时分他便觉得疲累不堪，睡魔的金沙沉沉压住他的眼皮。

“这愿望不是送给他的。这是你的。你忘了昨天许的愿了吗？”麦布女王原来是个天真的小姑娘，但班伏里奥迟钝的脑袋无法思考。“你喝醉的时候一边流泪一边许的愿，你说想再见他我便把他带了过来。所以……如果你还没放下的话，他是不会走的。”

班伏里奥刷地睁开眼——他还是打了个瞌睡，梦境的尾巴在他脑中回响。小茂丘西奥确实还在，蜷在他的床上又软又小的一团，安安静静的睡颜，就像天使一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实想让毛球回去的，我只是没想好怎么做


End file.
